


Merlin's Secret Book

by cyn_ful



Series: Harry's Snapshots [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a secret.  Merlin knows the secret and has turned it into a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Secret Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krissielee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/gifts).



> This is going to be a collection of drabbles written by both Krissielee and myself for Kingsmen. We can't stop prompting each other and this came from one of the prompts. All will be under the "Series: Harry's Snapshots"

Merlin smirked as he walked into the room. Harry was sitting in the chair near the fire and Eggsy was standing near the bar. 

“Good, I’m glad you are both here.” He nodded to both men as he moved to the table. “I wanted to make sure that everyone here was on the same page.”

“What are you talking about, Merlin?” Harry asked. He stood and moved to the table by the window.

Eggsy grabbed his drink and followed the two men. “Wha’ ‘ave you got there, Merlin?”

The older man just opened to the first page, where a picture was taken of Eggsy from his training. “When you were appointed, I realized that you seemed quite familiar.” He ignored the groan of the man facing him. “I went back and did a bit of searching. It seems as if Harry has had a soft spot for you all these year.”

“Oh, really?” Eggsy’s eyes perked up as he looked down at the book and flipped to a random page. “What is this? I’m like ten there.”

“Where did you get these, Merlin? My goodness!” Harry’s face turned a light shade of red as he noticed they were just pictures from his glasses stream. 

“I simply took snapshots from the footage you sent back. As you can see, there was quite a bit. I’m surprised I didn’t notice a pattern sooner. It seems as if you have always had a guardian angel, Eggsy.”

“Harry, were you stalking me?” The younger man looked at his mentor. 

“Merely checking up on you, Eggsy,” he responded quickly.

Merlin pulled out a chair and sat down. “So, shall we begin this journey down memory lane?”


End file.
